1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-on cap and washer assembly for screws and the like employed to attach paneling or similar interior finishing. When assembled, the snap-on cap hides the unattractive screw head and provides a decorative and protective cover for the fastening element. The assembly may be used in a variety of environments, however, it is especially suited for attaching paneling and similar materials to the framework of a van-type truck interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art developed the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 336,062, 336,063, 3,300,929, 3,485,134, 3,881,391 and 3,930,432. Also developed were British Pat. Nos. 832,019 and 1,116,444; Italian Pat. No. 618,169, issued Feb. 25, 1961; and French Pat. No. 1,380,160, issued Oct. 19, 1964.
The patents developed in the search have one feature in common. In all of these prior art patents, the peripheral portion of the cap is extended downwardly to form a cylindrical skirt which is equipped with an inwardly directed annular flange which snaps down on an outwardly directed annular flange in the base member. This is best illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,432 to Puchy.